"Invasion of the Booty Snatchers" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> -- INTRO -- 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Last time on Studio Drama! 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Tension between the Gaffers and the Grips... which only WORSENED after the return of Courtney, last season's Type-A princess who's now back in the running thanks to her pitbulls - er, lawyers! 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: A high school movie challenge brought back unpleasant memories for some of the cast, but ultimately, thanks to a SMALL technicality, the Gaffers managed to win... and by technicality, I mean Courtney CHEATED. :s 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: At the awards ceremony, Justin and Lindsay teamed up against DJ and sent him packing! But, before he left, he told Justin what was REALLY on his mind, and it was BRUTAL. 16:00 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: In the next challenge, Courtney broke things off with bad boy Duncan after a whole season of lovin', but made plans to reunite their relationship when she learned Gwen shared feelings for him too. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Oh, yeah, and Izzy's back. It was fairytale movie day on set, and the princesses were captured by Chef Hatchet and brought to a high tower. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Thanks to the sudden and unexplainable return of Miss Psycho, the Grips won their first challenge since prison day, and the Gaffers were sent to elimination once again. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: At the awards ceremony, Heather and Harold turned the tables against Duncan and Gwen, and Courtney broke the tie by sending Gwen home. 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And, in what may be the biggest twist in Studio Drama history, Gwen's final moments featured a kiss between her and Duncan! Which no one saw... except JUSTIN. Haha! I love it when the bad guys catch this kinda stuff; it's golden! 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Will Heather keep her hair? Will Courtney survive the ire of her teammates? And who will take the Lame-o-sine next? Find out tonight, right here on another episode of STUDIO DRAMA! 16:01 <@Chris|Izzy> -- START -- 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to the girls' trailer* 16:02 * Heather13 enters trailer and adjusts wig. 16:02 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *walks in with Lindsay and pushes past Heather* :D 16:02 <+Lindsay|> Thanks for letting us move back in here, Courtney! 16:02 <+Lindsay|> It looks just like how I remembered. c: 16:02 <@Heather13> We only moved out last week. 16:02 <+Lindsay|> Oh, right. 16:02 <+Lindsay|> Well, I'm glad, because that tarp totally didn't match my nailpolish! 16:02 <+Courtney13> No problem, girls. 16:02 <+Courtney13> Like I always say, it's good to extend a helping hand to those in need. :D 16:02 <+Courtney13> And who knows? Now that GWEN's gone, maybe we can finally all be friends. 16:02 <@Heather13> (conf) Hmph. FRIENDS? What's her angle? She is being WAY too nice and I know for a fact that Courtney is a lot of things, but she's NOT nice. Something's up. 16:02 <+Courtney13> (conf) I stayed up all last night making as many lists as I could... possible allies, possible elimination orders... in all of them, I'm either the black sheep or the next one out. Since my lawyers aren't picking up any of my calls, I need allies. Fast. 16:03 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *rolls around in bed* 16:03 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Wow, I missed sleeping on a bed. That tarp was getting kind of crowded. 16:03 <+Lindsay|> But you weren't even with us last night. 16:03 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Oh, yeah. 16:03 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Well, I snuck into Chef's freezer and slept there. 16:03 <@Chris|Izzy> I: A lot roomier. Kinda chilly though. :p 16:04 <+Courtney13> Riiight. 16:04 * Courtney13 sniffs. 16:04 <+Courtney13> Izzy, that perfume is so... lovely. :D 16:04 <@Chris|Izzy> I: What perfume? O.o 16:04 <@Heather13> Freak. 16:04 <+Courtney13> And Heather. I know my contract gives me a bit of an unfair advantage, but... 16:05 <+Courtney13> If you want, feel free to join me for dinner tonight in Studio 13. We're having ribs and cheesecake. 16:05 <@Heather13> You're letting ME eat with you? 16:05 <@Heather13> Wow, thanks, Courtney. 16:05 <+Courtney13> Just being the generous girl that I am. c: 16:05 <+Courtney13> And hey, since we're all friends... 16:05 <+Courtney13> Lindsay, I know you must miss your boyfriend, so, you have access to my PDA for the rest of the competition. Feel free to text, video chat, e-mail... 16:06 <+Lindsay|> Oh my gosh, really? That is so cool... 16:06 <+Lindsay|> Wait... what boyfriend? o_o 16:06 <+Courtney13> (conf) None of the guys will ally with me, they're too smart. Izzy's too insane, Lindsay's with Justin, so that only leaves... Heather. But she's even more two-faced than I am! Ugh. This is ridiculous. :@ 16:06 <@Chris|Izzy> -- CHALLENGE -- 16:06 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Welcome to Studio 2, contestants, i.e: the alien movie set. 16:06 <@Duncan|> Awwww man, Gwen woulda loved this challenge. 16:07 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Ooh, aliens! I looove aliens. I've been abducted LOADS of times. 16:07 <@Justin|> That is such a lie. 16:07 <@Chris|Izzy> I: No, no, it's TRUE. 16:07 <@Chris|Izzy> I: With my advanced knowledge of all things extraterrestrial, we'll definitely be winning this challenge. Huh, team? xD 16:07 <+Lindsay|> We're STILL in teams? 16:07 <+Lindsay|> When is the merge coming? D: 16:08 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Well Lindsay, if you wanna merge, it's your lucky day. 16:08 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: As of this moment on, the Grips and the Gaffers are no more. The teams have been dissolved! 16:08 <@Heather13> FINALLY. 16:08 <@Heather13> It only took, like, three weeks. 16:08 <+Harold|> The merge? 16:08 <+Harold|> I've made it big! :D 16:09 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Yep. We saved this challenge especially for today. 16:09 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Your mission? Find an alien egg and return to home base before Mama Alien finds you. 16:09 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: The fastest castmate will win invincibility tonight. Everyone else is on the chopping block! 16:09 <@Justin|> Who's "Mama Alien"? 16:09 <@Justin|> You didn't hire some deformed monster to chase after us all day, did you? 16:09 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Close. ;) 16:10 * ChefHatchet walks over to Chef dressed as a pirate. 16:10 <+ChefHatchet> YO, CHRIS. WHERE'S MY PAYCHECK AT? 16:10 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *whiny voice* CHEF. It's ALIEN day! 16:10 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Where's your alien costume? :@ 16:10 <+ChefHatchet> Wardrobe was all out. And they don't have no alien eggs, either. 16:10 <+ChefHatchet> Turns out this challenge wasn't even on the itinerary. :@ 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Fine, whatever! It's pirate AND alien day, happy? 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Piralien day. That works. 16:11 <+Harold|> Just more to love. ;) 16:11 * ChefHatchet walks off, grumbling. 16:11 <+Courtney13> So if there's no eggs, what exactly are we hunting for? 16:11 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: A giant treasure chest! It's hidden somewhere in this studio, and you guys will have to find it. 16:12 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *tosses GPS devices to everyone* 16:12 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Here are your GPS devices, complete with maps of the film lot. 16:12 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Once you've found the booty, get YOUR booty moving to the finish line by the trailers. Good luck! 16:12 <+Courtney13> *grabs Heather's wrist* 16:12 <+Courtney13> Hey! Since there's no teams, we should partner up. 16:12 <@Heather13> Chris said only one person could win invincibility. >.> 16:13 <+Courtney13> Oh, please, you really think he means everything he says? 16:13 <+Courtney13> Come on. I'll let you win and then find some other way to make myself immune. :D 16:13 <@Heather13> ... 16:13 <@Heather13> Fine. :s 16:13 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Harold, let's be partners! We could totally kick butt! 16:13 <+Harold|> Sure thing. ;) 16:14 <@Duncan|> Lindsay, you wanna pair up? 16:14 <+Lindsay|> Sorry, Darrel, I can't. 16:14 <+Lindsay|> I'm with Justin! Pretty people always stick together. :) 16:14 <@Duncan|> Hm, fine. 16:14 <@Duncan|> Looks like I'm lone-wolfing this one. 16:14 <@Duncan|> You losers would've slowed me down anyway! 16:15 <@Duncan|> *Runs* 16:15 <@Duncan|> (Conf) Pffffft, get hunted down by Chef dressed as a pirate and wielding some kiddy paintball gun? Lame. I'll win this challenge easy, just watch. 16:15 <+Lindsay|> Ooh, Justin, this is gonna be SO fun. :D 16:15 <@Justin|> You know what would be funner, Lindsay? 16:15 <@Justin|> Taking the fall for me if Chef catches us. ;) 16:15 <+Lindsay|> But... then I won't win. :( 16:16 <@Justin|> Exactly. 16:16 <+Lindsay|> Ooooohhhh. 16:16 <+Lindsay|> Okay! c: 16:16 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to Courtney and Heather walking through the studio* 16:16 * Heather13 presses buttons on GPS. 16:16 <@Heather13> How exactly are you supposed to turn this thing on? 16:17 <@Heather13> Are there even batteries in here? :@ 16:17 <+Courtney13> Not sure, don't care. 16:17 <@Heather13> UM. 16:17 <@Heather13> We're supposed to be finding the treasure. 16:17 <@Heather13> Not walking aimlessly around the alien set! 16:17 <+Courtney13> It's fine, I already know where the treasure is. 16:18 <@Heather13> What? How? 16:18 <+Courtney13> I added Chef on Tweeter. Right before the challenge started, I tracked his exact location. 16:18 <+Courtney13> All we need to do is make sure we don't run into him and we're golden. 16:18 <@Heather13> So, you're cheating? 16:18 <+Courtney13> Just one of the many perks of my contract. ;) 16:18 <+Courtney13> Unless you don't want to win, of course. 16:19 <@Heather13> Did you forget who you're talking to? 16:19 <@Heather13> I'll do anything to win. I'm in. :D 16:19 <+Courtney13> Cool. And since we're on the topic of winning... 16:19 <+Courtney13> I think you and I would be perfect in an alliance together, don't you agree? :) 16:19 <@Heather13> (conf) Oh, she's GOOD. *snickers* 16:19 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to Justin and Lindsay walking through the studio* 16:20 * Lindsay| hums. 16:20 <@Justin|> Can you stop humming to yourself? >.> 16:20 <+Lindsay|> Oh, okay. :3 16:20 <+Lindsay|> *keeps walking* 16:20 * Justin| hears humming. 16:20 <@Justin|> I said, quit humming. :@ 16:21 <+Lindsay|> I'm not anymore! 16:21 <@Justin|> I can hear you. 16:21 <@Justin|> If it's not you, who is it? 16:21 <+Lindsay|> Ooh, ooh! 16:21 <+Lindsay|> Is it the scary pirate guy standing right behind you? 16:21 <+Lindsay|> *points to Chef* 16:22 <+ChefHatchet> >:D 16:22 <@Justin|> O_O" 16:22 <@Justin|> RUNNN! 16:22 <+ChefHatchet> *pursues the two, holding a paintball gun* 16:22 <+ChefHatchet> ARRRGGGGH!!! 16:22 <+Lindsay|> Aaaaaaaaaah! 16:23 <+ChefHatchet> *shoots Justin in the back of his head with a paintball* 16:23 * Justin| falls onto the ground. 16:23 * Lindsay| keeps running 16:23 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to Harold and Izzy walking through the studio* 16:23 <+Harold|> So then I said "Thats not my house, its a gazebo!" xD 16:23 <+Harold|> And thats the last time I saw my aunt Brenda. 16:24 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Sssh! Keep quiet! 16:24 <@Chris|Izzy> I: Did you hear that? :| 16:24 <+Harold|> No. 16:24 <+Harold|> Its probably just my heart. 16:24 <+Harold|> I've been feeling real down about Heather lately :( 16:24 <+Lindsay|> *screaming as she runs* 16:25 <@Chris|Izzy> I: It sounds like someone's screaming and it's coming closer... 16:25 <+Harold|> I just feel like she doesnt appreciate me that much. 16:25 <+Harold|> And now she's with Courtney, what's that about?! >_> 16:25 <@Chris|Izzy> I: HAROLD, SHUDDUP. :@ 16:25 <+Harold|> Okay, GOSH! 16:25 <+Harold|> Is someone screaming? :| 16:26 * Lindsay| runs by Harold and Izzy screaming 16:26 <+Lindsay|> Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh! 16:26 <+ChefHatchet> *pursues her* 16:26 <+ChefHatchet> ARRRGGGGH!!! 16:26 <+Harold|> CHEF!! O_O 16:26 <@Chris|Izzy> I: GAAAH! 16:27 <+ChefHatchet> *shoots Izzy in the neck with a paintball* 16:27 <@Chris|Izzy> I: OUCH! 16:27 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *falls over* 16:27 <@Chris|Izzy> I: HAROLD, SAVE YOURSELF! 16:27 * Harold| turns around and runs awkwardly. 16:27 <+ChefHatchet> *rolls eyes and shoots Harold with a paintball* 16:28 <+Harold|> OW! 16:28 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to Duncan walking through the studio* 16:28 * Lindsay| runs to Duncan, panting 16:28 <+Lindsay|> Chef's coming! 16:28 <+Lindsay|> He's near! 16:28 <@Duncan|> Whoa, like, near you? :| 16:29 <@Duncan|> And what happened to Pretty Boy? He get caught? 16:29 <+Lindsay|> Yeah! D: 16:29 <+Lindsay|> Chef got him, like, now! 16:29 <@Duncan|> Come on! 16:29 <@Duncan|> I know a place we can hide! 16:29 <@Duncan|> *Runs* 16:30 * Lindsay| runs, following Duncan 16:30 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to Courtney and Heather in Mama Alien's quarters* 16:30 <@Heather13> This room isn't even on the GPS, Courtney. 16:30 <@Heather13> Ugh, we're SO going to lose. 16:30 <+Courtney13> Oh, yeah? :D 16:30 * Courtney13 points to treasure chest. 16:31 <+Courtney13> Impressed? 16:31 <@Heather13> Not even. But good work. 16:31 <+Courtney13> I'll grab it! Watch the door! 16:31 * Heather13 turns and bumps into Courtney. 16:31 * Courtney13 accidentally knocks off Heather's wig. 16:32 <@Heather13> Hey! 16:32 * Heather13 grabs for wig and gets hand stuck in floor grate. 16:32 <@Heather13> :o 16:32 <+Courtney13> What? 16:32 <@Heather13> Hello? My HAND. 16:33 <@Heather13> It's stuck in this stupid floor grate! 16:33 <+ChefHatchet> *creeps into room* 16:33 <+Courtney13> Your wrists are like little twigs. 16:33 <+Courtney13> Just pull it out. 16:33 <@Heather13> I CAN'T. 16:33 <@Heather13> You need to help! 16:34 <+Courtney13> No way! 16:34 <+Courtney13> I'm getting my treasure. 16:34 * Courtney13 walks over to the chest and heaves it over her shoulder. 16:34 <@Heather13> Okay, that's great, now help me out! 16:34 <+Courtney13> Hmmm, I could... 16:35 <+Courtney13> ... OR I could take the chest back myself and win invincibility without you. 16:35 <@Heather13> WHAT?! 16:35 <+Courtney13> Sorry Heather, nothing personal. 16:35 <+Courtney13> I guess I'm just a lot smarter than you are. 16:35 <@Heather13> Think again, TRAITOR. :@ 16:35 * Heather13 pulls it free from the grate, along with her wig. 16:36 <@Heather13> Yes! 16:36 <@Heather13> (conf) Of COURSE I knew Courtney was playing me. As IF I'm dumb enough to join an alliance with her. But I needed to be certain, and sure enough, as soon as I got my "hand stuck", she showed her true colors. 16:36 <+Courtney13> (conf) Heather's a lot smarter than I thought. Unfortunately, it looks like I underestimated her deception. But on the upside, I can get rid of her that much quicker now that I know what she's capable of! 16:36 <+ChefHatchet> *taps Heather on the shoulder* 16:36 <@Heather13> What? :@ 16:37 * Heather13 turns around. 16:37 <@Heather13> :o 16:37 <@Heather13> Ahhhhh! 16:37 * Heather13 runs out of the room. 16:37 <+ChefHatchet> *pursues her* :@ 16:37 * Courtney13 shrugs, standing in plain sight and still holding the chest. 16:38 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to Courtney sitting on the treasure chest in Mama Alien's quarters minutes later* 16:38 <+Courtney13> *on PDA* What do you MEAN I can't get someone to transport this thing out of here?! 16:38 <+Courtney13> *on PDA* Do you KNOW how heavy this is? I can't carry it out by myself! 16:38 <@Duncan|> *Runs in, panting* 16:38 <@Duncan|> Princess? That you?! 16:39 <+Courtney13> *on PDA* Hold on, I'll call you back. 16:39 * Courtney13 hangs up phone. 16:39 <+Lindsay|> Courtney, new bestie! D: 16:39 <+Lindsay|> He's coming! 16:39 <+Courtney13> If you're talking about Chef, you don't need to worry. 16:39 <+Courtney13> He already ran out trying to catch Heather and I basically already won this challenge. 16:40 <@Duncan|> "Basically" being the key word here. 16:40 <@Duncan|> You never actually got the chest back to home base, which means... 16:40 <@Duncan|> Me and Lindsay can still snag it and beat your sorry butt in the race for immunity this week. ;) 16:40 <+Lindsay|> Grab it! 16:40 * Lindsay| shoves Courtney over and grabs one end of the case. 16:41 <+Courtney13> HEY! :@ 16:41 <@Duncan|> *Grabs other end and runs out* 16:41 <+Courtney13> This is SO not fair! 16:41 <+Courtney13> I'm calling my lawyers! 16:41 <+ChefHatchet> *runs into the room, sees Courtney* 16:41 <+ChefHatchet> *snickers maniacally* 16:42 <+Courtney13> ... 16:42 <+Courtney13> Or... not... D: 16:42 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to outside of the trailers* 16:42 <@Duncan|> *Makes it to trailer, panting* 16:42 * Lindsay| drops chest, breathing heavily. 16:43 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And with that, Duncan and Lindsay are the winners! :3 16:43 <@Duncan|> Awesome! 16:43 <+Lindsay|> Yay! c: 16:43 <@Duncan|> *Passes out* 16:43 <+Lindsay|> :| 16:43 * Courtney13 walks over with Harold, Heather, Izzy, and Justin. 16:44 <+Courtney13> No! How could THEY win? 16:44 <+Courtney13> I was the one that found the room. :@ 16:44 <@Heather13> You found it by CHEATING. 16:44 <@Heather13> I say we vote her off tonight. Who's in? 16:44 <@Chris|Izzy> I: I'll do it. @Heather 16:45 <@Justin|> Sure, whatever. 16:45 <+Courtney13> What? But... but... 16:45 <+Lindsay|> *walks over to Courtney* 16:45 <+Lindsay|> Sorry for pushing you earlier, bestie. :c 16:45 <+Lindsay|> I didn't mean for you to lose. 16:45 <+Courtney13> Hmmm, "bestie", huh? 16:46 * Courtney13 puts her hand around Lindsay's shoulder and begins walking away with her. 16:46 <+Courtney13> You know what would REALLY make it up to me? 16:46 <+Courtney13> If you'd just do me one teensy little favor... 16:46 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to outside the craft services tent* 16:46 <@Justin|> Lindsay, you know. 16:47 <@Justin|> You really weren't a "team player" today. >.> 16:47 <@Justin|> I expect a lot more loyalty from now on. 16:47 <@Justin|> Which would include you helping me vote off Courtney tonight. 16:47 <+Lindsay|> Sorry Justin, can't! c: 16:47 <@Justin|> What do you mean? 16:47 <+Lindsay|> Courtney's my new bestie, duh! 16:48 <+Lindsay|> And besides, she told me that you were just manipulating me and... 16:48 <@Justin|> Oh, did she now? 16:48 * Justin| rips off shirt. 16:48 <@Justin|> What is that you were saying about Courtney? ;) 16:48 <+Lindsay|> *gazes* Ohhh, well... I forget now but... 16:48 * Justin| flexes. 16:49 <+Lindsay|> ... So... pretty... 16:49 <+Lindsay|> *shakes head* Wait! 16:49 <+Lindsay|> No! I knew it! 16:49 <+Lindsay|> You're totally trying to use me. :@ 16:49 <+Lindsay|> I will NOT vote off Courtney and that is that! 16:49 <@Justin|> *flaunts pecs faster and harder* But look! Look at my pecs, Lindsay, my pecs! D: 16:50 <+Lindsay|> Sorry, Justin, but as of right now, our alliance is DONE. :3 16:50 <@Justin|> WHAT? :@ 16:50 <@Justin|> But... 16:50 <@Justin|> I'm gorgeous. D: 16:50 <+Lindsay|> I've already had a mean manipulative BFF. Her name was Heather. 16:50 <+Lindsay|> So I'm not letting myself get used by you! I'm F-I-N-E, FINISHED! 16:51 <+Lindsay|> (conf) I'm sooo happy that I finally quit Justin's alliance. It was about time. He was totally manipulating me, and now that I've got a REAL friend like Courtney around, I can finally start focusing on NOT getting used by people. :) 16:51 <@Justin|> (conf) I can't believe Courtney got Lindsay out of my grip. Without any allies in the game, my beauty is just going completely to waste. *sigh* 16:51 <@Chris|Izzy> -- AWARDS CEREMONY -- 16:51 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Tonight, Duncan and Lindsay are immune. 16:51 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: But the rest of you are NOT as safe. So, cast your votes, people! 16:51 * Heather13 presses button on voting device. 16:52 <@Chris|Izzy> I: *casts vote* 16:52 <+Harold|> *Places vote* 16:52 <@Justin|> *votes* 16:52 * Courtney13 casts vote. 16:52 <@Duncan|> *Votes* 16:52 * Lindsay| votes. 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And the votes have been cast! Gilded Chrises go to... 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Izzy! Justin! Harold! Duncan! And... 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: LINDSAY!!! *tosses them each a Gilded Chris* 16:53 <+Lindsay|> Eeeeeee! :D 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Courtney and Heather, this is the final Gilded Chris of the evening. 16:53 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Only one can remain. 16:54 * Courtney13 gulps. 16:54 <@Heather13> Bring it, DWEEB. :@ 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ....... 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ..... 16:54 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... 16:54 * Courtney13 crosses fingers. 16:55 * Heather13 glares at Courtney. 16:55 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Courtney...? 16:55 <+Courtney13> Yes? :( 16:55 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: I'm sorry, but... :s 16:55 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: HEADS UP! 16:55 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: *tosses Courtney the final Gilded Chris* 16:56 <+Courtney13> Yes! :D 16:56 <@Heather13> What?! 16:56 <@Heather13> You voted me off? ME?!?! 16:56 <@Duncan|> (Conf) Look, I hate Courtney as much as the next guy, but Heather's the reason Gwen got voted off. Plus, I figured since Harold, Courtney, and Lindsay were already voting for her, eh, I might as well. 16:56 <+Harold|> (Conf): I only voted for Heather because Courtney opened my eyes about her. As hot as she is, its true; shes a selfish, backstabbing person! Our time together means nothing anymore. NOTHING. :'( 16:56 <+Courtney13> (conf) First Gwen, and now Heather. They BOTH messed with the wrong girl! All I need to do now is get rid of Justin and keep my eye on the ball. I'll have THAT million in MY hands in no time. :D 16:57 <@Chris|Izzy> -- WALK OF SHAME -- 16:57 * Courtney13 walks to the Lame-o-sine with Heather. 16:57 <+Courtney13> Sorry, Heather. You played a good game. If it helps, I didn't vote you off tonight. 16:57 * Heather13 rolls eyes. 16:57 <@Heather13> I'm SURE you had nothing to do with this, Courtney. 16:57 <+Courtney13> It's true! And besides, YOU got me voted off last season. 16:58 <+Courtney13> So we're even now, right? *holds out hand* 16:58 * Heather13 kicks Courtney in the shin. 16:58 <+Courtney13> Ow! *drops to the ground, clutching shin* 16:58 <@Heather13> Uh-huh. 16:58 <@Heather13> NOW we're even. 16:58 * Heather13 gets in the Lame-o-sine and is driven away. 16:58 <@Chris|Izzy> *screen flashes over to Chris standing outside the trailers* 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Wow! Heather's finally gone, leaving us with our final six castmates! 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Will Justin prevail? Will Harold ever earn my respect? 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: And what will Courtney's reaction be when she learns Chef forgot to make her dinner tonight? 16:59 <+Courtney13> *off-screen* WHAT?! 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: ... :| 16:59 <@Chris|Izzy> Chris: Find out next time on the most dramatic episode yet... of STUDIO DRAMA! 17:00 <@Chris|Izzy> -- END -- I I I